


Hoist the Colours

by Grimaria



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: Captain Foxy, Fear, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Hoist the Colours, M/M, Medieval, Noah Hollow (OC) - Freeform, Pirates, Ship: Grim's Scourge, Songfic, fnaf - Freeform, foxy the pirate - Freeform, homeless, theives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimaria/pseuds/Grimaria
Summary: Two French siblings were in a rough neighborhood, only wanting to get out of the country.  Having caught a chance with a docked ship, they hid themselves among the gun-powered barrels in hopes of travelling somewhere better.  Unbeknownst to these ignorant "street rats", they have boarded the most dangerous ship they could possibly take; Grim's Scourge.Now, they are nothing but a toy for the malicious captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and this is the first time I've posted any of my works.
> 
> I don't have a lot of confidence that this one-shot is really good, but this is the best I have done, so I'm quite proud of it. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

A young boy of sixteen gazed out into the endless, blue ocean; his obsidian hair blowing in the salty air; deep sapphire orbs staring out on the full moon night; the luminescence of his pale skin visible through the darkness; the scent of jasmine surrounded the young man naturally. Unknown to the boy, a pair of hard, curious golden eyes follow his movements. 

“The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,  
And bound her in her bones.  
Seas be ours, and, by the powers,  
Where we will; we’ll roam.”

The ears belonging to the golden orbs listen intently to the song in which the boy chooses to sing, simply watching the young man that sung so exquisitely. The eyes flutter a bit in interest. This young boy and his older sister were stowaways, now they are in the rig… or at least this boy, Noah, used to be in the rig. How he got out without alerting anyone is astounding.

“Yo ho,  
All hands hoist the colours high,  
Heave ho,  
Thieves and beggars, never shall we die.”

Silent footsteps fall on the deck lightly, careful not to alert the poor boy, a thief, of his presence. The moonlight fell over a man that belonged to the golden eyes; long, untamed, crimson hair fell over his shoulders and back, his tan skin darkened in the shadows the moon could not shine. His gaze pierced the boy, his orbs burning into the back of his thin neck.

“Now some have died, and some are alive,  
And others sail the sea,  
With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay,  
We lay to fiddlers green.”

The feather on the older man’s hat danced in the soft wind, his coat flying behind him like a flag waving to all. Large hands clamped down on the boy's shoulders and he shrieked in shock. Glancing over his shoulder, the boy’s mouth hung agape, staring at the captain in absolute horror, frightened that he would be killed for escaping. The man simple smirked and leaned in close, his breath washing over the younger man’s ear, “Sing with me, Noah.”

“Yo ho, haul together,  
Hoist the colours high,  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die.

The bell has been raised from its watery graves,  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
A call to all, pay heed the squall,  
And turn your sail to home.”

Noah broke the song and pleaded, “Ca-aptain Fox-x-xy, I’m s-so sorry--!” A slender finger fell upon the lips of the perturbed, silencing his pleas with ease. He shook in the captain’s arms, a loss for words. The finger slipped off of his quivering lips, and the man encouraged him to sing further.

“Yo ho, haul together,  
Hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die.

Yo ho, haul together,  
Hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die.

Yo ho, haul together,  
Hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die.”

A hum of satisfaction resonated from within the captain’s chest, vibrating from his throat, and escaping through his cunning and lying mouth. “Before I send ye down to the brig, I have a request.”  
Distressed and unable to do anything, Noah bobbed his head, showing his consent for him to continue. What could he do? He was a weak sixteen year old thief, and he was caught by a devious, cruel pirate captain. Feared by many, they know him as Captain Foxy.  
“Actually, lets finish what ye had started, lad.” Noah bobbed his head stiffly, knowing exactly what he wanted... and he was terrified to the core.

“The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,  
And bound her in her bones.  
Seas be ours and by the powers,  
Where we will; we’ll roam.”


End file.
